Genius, Billionaire Playboy, Philanthropist and
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: "Sir somebody accessed the tower with Mr Shacklebolt ID card." That's all you're getting.
1. Prolouge

**I own nothing.  
I'm not quite sure where this is going but I just had this in my head and I felt like it had to be written down before I forget. But I do think there's a story behind it so if any beta readers are interested please send me a message. **

Prologue:

The letter laid on the glass coffee table in front of a distressed Tony Stark, who had been laughing and joking with his fellow Avengers moments ago. Only now to be sitting silent with his hands covering his face whilst Pepper stroked his back comfortingly as he attempted to hide his sobs.

Seeing the usually upbeat arrogant billionaire break down like this had frightened the team. They had never seen their friend react like this. Not even after New York. Tony was a proud man and didn't like to show any personal emotions to the team, but this facade was so easily broken by one small letter.

The offending piece of paper was being scrutinized, from all angles, by the Avengers. But no one dared to touch it while Tony was still in the room. They were worried about him, no doubt, but they were not suicidal that they would trespass on his privacy. Pepper would have killed them with one glare; the glare which was now being directed at the paper on the table. Natasha had half thought that it might actually catch fire under the intense stares from those in the room. They stood in silence for another couple of minutes until Pepper finally broke the silence.

"Maybe it's a mistake. You know what Arthur's like; he always gets his papers mixed up. Who's to say that this guy has any more sense than him?" Lifting his head from his hand, Tony looked at his  
girlfriend; there wasn't much hope in his eyes but there was enough for him to slowly get to his feet.

"We should go to the ambassadors, just in case." His voice was hoarse and his eyes still dark but there was a flicker of hope resting in them.

Pepper smiled kindly, "Go get the car, I'll get my jacket and I'll meet you down there." He nodded and walked off to the lift. When he had gone, Pepper treaded towards the team.

"Order some pizzas and leave some for us, would you? I think we're going to need it." Bruce nodded  
solemnly.

"Anything in particular you want?" He asked.

"The usual will do." She said wandering off into her and Tony's bedroom. As soon as she vanished from sight Clint leaped for the letter and held it out so the whole team could read. 

_"Martin and Dianna Granger deceased._

 _No sign of the trio."_


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. But the plot.**

Chapter 1: … Depressed

Steve had thought, the first time he meet Tony, that his snarky and disrespectful attitude was annoying, but now he would do almost anything to get that back. The man he had come to think of as a friend had been silent ever since that strange letter had been placed in front of him six months ago. Holding up either in his lab or in his and Pepper's private quarters.

And that was only when the Billionaire was even present at the Tower. The resident Avengers had been painfully quiet and it was driving them insane. Steve was worried and he also knew that he wasn't the only one. Natasha, who had become quite good friends with Pepper, had questioned Pepper about the sorry state that Tony and even she was in. Unfortunately for them, Pepper's loyalty to Tony outweighed her need to inform the Avengers about their team member's mental state. In a final attempt to understand Tony, Natasha had tried to hack into the left over SHIELD files that could reveal something about their friend's sudden depression. She had been somewhat successful. She had found the names Dianna Granger and Martin Granger in a file attached to Tony's, but JARVIS had shut her down almost immediately when she tried to dig a little deeper. She had found out that the two were father and daughter and where somehow related to somebody high in the former SHIELD ranks.

Clint had been more worried about the way their friend had dived into his liquor cabinet, almost as soon as he had returned from the "Ambassadors";Pepper being the only thing holding him back. He had also noticed that the women in question had become just as isolated as her boyfriend. Hiding out with him in their private quarters, only leaving for business meetings and to revisit the Ambassadors with Tony. Keeping an eye on the liquor in the cabinets, Hawkeye had sat by his best friend whilst she hacked away. He had noticed that a bottle of whiskey and the two bottles of scotch had been missing, which only an hour prior had been standing pride of place and unopened in the cabinet. The ex-SHIELD agent had been worried, Tony may have reined his drinking in over the last couple of years, but during his consideration for the Avengers imitative it had been suggested that a drinking ban would be best for Iron Man. Once Tony had been on the team he had drank less but now he was seemingly attempting to pick up where he left off. The constant visits to the "ambassadors" seemed to worsen his status. Clint, out of concern, had attempted to follow them one day. He had assumed that a master assassin like himself would be able to follow one of the most notable faces in the world. He never expected to lose them after they entered a bar, to which he wasn't been given access to. He had waited for three hours before he had to give in and return to the Tower.

Bruce, who had been the closest to Tony apart from Pepper and Rhodey, had been locket out of Tony's private lab ever since the letter's arrival. It was confusing; the two had been almost inseparable ever since the team had been first introduced. Tony was now dragging himself from one lab to another working on new projects almost every week. Bruce was almost incapable of keeping up with his eccentric friend. Now he stood outside the lab threatening to "Hulk-out" just to get a reaction. It worked once when Tony had opened the door to the lab with a bottle of scotch in his hand looking at his friend with virtually dead eyes, almost daring him to. Being used to being one of the few people Tony confided in Bruce was frightened to be left out of the loop, whilst Rhodey (who arrived the day after the letter) and Pepper formed a circle for Tony to somewhat function in. Just like the others, he was losing his mind in the radio silence.

However it was Thor who seemed to understand Tony the best, to the surprise of all. The Divine Avenger despite spending less time around the others due to his relationship with Jane Foster, seemed to have understood an aspect of Tony Stark that no one else had quite grasped yet.

"I believe that Friend Tony is mourning family", the god stated without looking up from Jane who had come to visit the tower with Darcy. The Avengers where currently meeting in the public living area, explaining the situation to the new comers.

"Tony hasn't got any extended family", Natasha said almost immediately correcting him. "His parents was all that he had."

"I do not speak of family bound by blood Lady Natasha, I rather speak of those made through companionship. I, myself, see Lady Sif and the Warriors three as my kin and my… my brother may have been adopted, yet that made him no less my brother." A tough look graced the god of thunders' face when he continued, "I believe, Mr Rhodes is what Tony would consider a brother."The group looked at the thoughtful god a little, shocked at the insight he provided. For a moment nobody could speak. The idea that Tony considered somebody family outside of Pepper and Rhodey was almost unthinkable, but not impossible. Tony wasn't the most open person but it wasn't impossible to have somebody. It was Steve who found his voice first.

"Well if they did work for SHIELD, it wouldn't be that unthinkable. Howard was close with most of the other founders."

Natasha nodded: "The woman, Dianna, she was only a couple of years younger than Tony. They could have played together." Shrugging, the group was about to continue their discussion when the object of their discussion appeared in the doorway. Rhodey and Pepper each behind him looking overly concerned. Tony looked terrible, dark rings hung underneath his red eyes. He had a couple of scrapes which seemed to have come from assaulting the lab walls which Bruce has admitted seeing him do and his entirestance was that of a broken man. Pepper didn't seem that much better either; her eyes being just as red and puffy as if she had been crying. Rhodey seemed to just about to hold it together when he gave the group a meaningful look. Nodding in agreement, he silently asked them to change the subjects.

As he sat down on the sofa, Tony eyed a glass that had been set in front of him by Pepper. "What's that?"he asked in a horse voice.

"Water."Tony screwed up his nose, looking unpleased with the idea. Pepper noticed the look and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You will drink it and then you will drink another with some food." He growled at his girlfriend's demand, looking at Rhodey for help. Rhodey, however, held his hands up in a surrendering position and shook his head.

"Don't look at me, Pepper's in charge now." The redhead in question looked more than pleased when Tony picked up the glass and downed it. Sharing a look of triumph with the others in the room, she spotted Jane who was sitting next to Thor opposite them and gave her a smile and offering a hand.

"You must be Jane. I'm Pepper Potts, it's nice to meet you." Before anybody could say anything JARVIS spoke up.

"Mr Stark, I hate to interrupt but I believe I have some good news, sir." Tony looked from his glass up to the ceiling in disbelieve.

"Go on then JARVIS, give it to me."

"Sir, somebody accessed the tower with Mr. Shacklebolt's ID card." In an instant, Tony was on his feet grabbing Pepper's hand as he shot towards the lift which activated at the entrance for the Avengers living quarters. Shocked by the sudden activity, the others slowly got to their feet following the couple. They could here Tony's voice returning to normal as he grumbled at the opening doors.

"You better have good news for me Kingsley!" He hissed as the others came in to the perfect view of the lift. "Or you…", before he could finish his threat,Tony's eyes widened when the occupants of the lift were reveiled. Everyone in the room fell silent when they recognised one of them. Strolling out of the lift, came Agent Phil Coulson. Exactly as they had seen him before the confrontation with Loki, smartly dressed in a suit with a small smile on his face. It took the group a while before they noticed that neither Tony nor Pepper were even giving the thought dead agent a second glance. Their eyes were fixed on his companion.

Slowly, they turned their attention to her as well. A teenage girl or what was left of one. She was sickly pale covered in dust and blood and severely underweight. She smiled weakly at up at Tony and Pepper. With a slight smirk she declared in a crisp British accent,

"I lost my ID."

Before almost collapsing to the ground, Tony caught her in his arms. Falling to his knees and pressing her against him. Pepper joining them as the girl began to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2: …Agent Phil Coulson

The Avengers stood shocked AT the entrance, watching, as their friends comforted the strange girl. She had been sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like an hour, and she had finally quietened down, and seemed to have collapsed from exhaustion. Rhodey had come closer to the three holding on each other for dear life. Patting his best friend on the shoulder to grab his attention, Tony looked up and seemed to notice his team mates staring at him. He gave Pepper a quick nudge and she nodded once meeting his gaze.

Tony got to his feet lifting the girl in his arms, surprising his friends considering his current stat. His face was covered in relief and worry all at the same time. He strode past the team, without a word, returning once again to his private quarters. Leaving everybody else behind.

Pepper slowly rose to her feet with the help of Rhodey, who had been staring at the agent who was standing silently watching the scene with a smile on his face. Everyone's attention turned to him and the agent's smile fell from his face. He gave them an awkward wave.

"Hi", his voice was but a whisper and the shame he felt was clearly heard in it.

"Hi!"  
"Hi!"  
Natasha and Clint yelled in unison. The two master assassins glowered at their former handler.  
"That is all you have to say for yourself? Hi?" Clint's voice raised in anger. Whilst Natasha stood there with a stony expression on her face, as she pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere. Phil gave them an apologetic smile.

"What else could I say? I'm sorry?" he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, „I'm not going to insult any of you by asking for forgiveness." His gaze fell on Steve, who looked just pleased to see him alive. He, then, turned to the other Avengers once again. Bruce seemed to be trying to figure out how this was possible, whilst Thor was just smiling his jolly smile, clearly relived that he had survived the encounter with his brother.

"How about an explanation?" this time it was Pepper who spoke. Her eyes were still red but much brighter than they were in the past months. Arms crossed, foot tapping with impatience, the inhabitants of Avengers Tower knew that look well. They cowered from it often enough.

Phil smiled sheepishly. "I would have explained myself, but the explanation you are looking for is not going to be coming from me." He said with a knowing look at both Pepper and Rhodey. "And I think, you might be needed elsewhere right now, Pepper. She can be as stubborn as him sometimes. Maybe, you should try and convince Tony to take her to a hospital." Rhodey let out a snort whilst Pepper rolled her eyes.

"That's never going to happen" Rhodey grumbled.  
Never the less, Pepper excused herself to go after her boyfriend. Although, not before she gave Rhodey strict instructions not to come to their room until he got some answers out of the agent.

"Come on, Coulson" Steve spoke up from the back of the group, "I think you owe us an explanation." He looked at his team and added, "And you better make it a good one."

Phil sighed, before he nodded. "Can we at least sit down?"

Once the group was seated, Coulson began to explain himself to the team. He told them how Fury thought it was best to pretend to be dead so the team could gel. And how he left for a while and lived in Tahiti (he revered it as a magical place) for a couple of months before Fury had gotten in contact with him again. How he had recruited more agents and what he did when he found out about what happen in DC, London and what happened to Tony. How he had lost and regained contact with Fury and had taken on another job with a different secret service as a liaisons officer and how he had reunited with his former girlfriend, and as he mentioned this, he smiled a little brighter.

"But you see, my new employers are interested in working with you. This is why they approached me. They thought, it would be better if somebody you knew would deal with the correspondence." Phil finished.  
As he looked around the room, he was meet with similar expressions of anger, confusion and disdain. Before every one could explode, Steve took charge of the conversation.

"We do not work for anybody and we won't turn back into SHIELD agents. It doesn't matter what they are called, we won't do it."

"These people aren't SHIELD, they don't work for anyone either they are very similar to the Avengers actually. They, however, are specialist in other fields." He smiled a little, "Besides, they don't want you to work for them. They want you to work _with_ them."

Steve was about to question them further, when Rhodey interrupted him.  
"So what, you're working with the Order now? How did you get involved with Hermione's kind anyway?"  
Phil raised an eyebrow. The others looked confused. _What where they talking about? Did Rhodey know something they didn't?_

"You shouldn't know about the Order or her kind." Phil questioned.

Rhodey shrugged, "I shouldn't have known about the Avengers either but here we are."

"I should really but put a gag on Tony, shouldn't I? Although, I should be grateful that he hasn't told this to the entire team. Or broadcasted it on live air." He sighed. "Well Rhodey, people with my _heritage_ find it very easy to fall back into their crowd _."_

The other man tilted his head. "So…you're like Hermione then?"

Phil smiled, "More like the opposite to her situation."

Now it was Rhode's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Is there anyone who is going to fill us in on the little secret!" Clint exclaimed who had, obviously, had enough of their cryptic conversation and slammed his hand on the table. "If you want us on board, you're going to have to give some explanations as to what the hell everybody's talking about." He looked at Natasha for support. She was still fiddling with her knife but also wore the same expression. Steve and Bruce merely nodded.

Phil began wringing his hand, looking at them with pleading eyes. "I can't! You have to agree to a meeting with Kingsley first. He is authorised to tell you more. Look, you don't have to decide now but he is coming over at three tomorrow to debrief Tony on what happened. If Tony allows it and you agree to a meeting with him, you can listen to what he has to say without any strings attached."

Steve furrowed his brow. "What does Tony know about this?"

"You should ask him. It's not my story to tell." Coulson replied.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Diana Granger

Neither Tony nor Pepper reappeared that night. None of the Avengers believed that he would show his face that quickly either. Tony does not show emotion unless it's filled with sarcasm. The past month had been so frightening with the show of such grief, that the fact that whatever relief he felt was assumed to be held in private.

So when the team got up to see a clean, dressed up and humming AC/DC Tony Stark flipping pancakes in the kitchen, most of them thought that they were still dreaming. Iron Man in an apron was definitely something they never thought they would ever see.

"Eh," a bemused Bruce asked his friend as he looked over him, "Tony, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making pancake."

He flipped another pancake expertly, and the group of friends stared at him in surprise. They had never seen Tony in the kitchen. Up until now the team didn't even know that he was capable of turning on the stove. That may have been due to the fact that he had a billion other things on this mind and would much rather fidget with new tech than have a nutritious meal. He was smiling brightly as he placed three fluffy pancakes on a plate and grabbed a couple of blueberries and placed them on top. The billionaire looked very pleased with himself.

Pepper walked in looking a lot better than she had done the other day. Kissing Tony's cheek, she grabbed the newspaper off the counter and opening it up. The team just kept on staring. Six months of complete and utter mental shut down and in one night they are back to normal. Well… almost too normal, actually. Natasha could understand Tony; as soon as things looked somewhat brighter, the billionaire would repress bad memories and return to his arrogant, snarky self. Pepper, however, the assassin could tell that her friend looked a little strained in her efforts to seem normal.

"Tony?" Steve began watching the two with a critical expression. Tony didn't even look at the man as he handed Pepper the plate of pancakes, starting a new batch.

"Yes, Spangles?" He flipped the first pancake.

"Don't you think it's time to explain what's going on here?"

"Emm…nope."

"Tony." Pepper's warning made the billionaire reconsider. He flipped another pancake, having _the_ look in his eyes. The one he got while considering a particularly tricky reporter (a.k.a Christine Everhart). Placing the last pancake on the stack, he sighed and looked at the team. Pepper took the plate out of his hand which Tony seemed to be using as a life line.

"I'll take this up to Mione," she said before kissing his cheek again and vanished out of the room.

The Avengers stood in silence, no one daring break the silence. Tony didn't want to share as usual and the rest of the team didn't want to push him, knowing fully well that if they did he would clamp up even further.

Well… that was what most of the team thought. Steve, however, was looking at his friend with clear impatience. Ever since they met, the two have been butting heads. Steve could never get over the fact that Tony wasn't like his father and Tony was sick of being compared; first to Steve whilst growing up and now by Steve with his father. Pressing his lips into a tight line Tony, to everyone's surprise, he swallowed his pride and nodded towards the living room.

Natasha had been keeping a mental tally of how many earth shattering revelations where going to be made in the room. She looked over to Bruce who seemed to be thinking the same thing as he watched his friend who started, nervously, tapping on his arc reactor. He was seemingly fighting with himself on where to start.

"Okay. Look, I'm going to more honest with you than I ever have been." The tapping on his chest increased as he looked at them, "And I'm only telling you because Pepper would kill me if I don't and Rhodey will probably slip up." He sighed pulling out something that looked like a piece of glass framed by black, which the genius had many a time reassured them was a computer although he never explained how. With one swift move, Tony transferred the content from the screen into the hologram system though the room. A faint smile crossed their friends face as he pulled a photo closer, similar smiles spread on his friends' faces when they recognised a goofy looking ten year old Tony standing next to a younger looking girl.

"That," he said whilst pointing at the girl with a sorrowful smile, "is Diana Amanda Carter Granger."

 _27th May, 1980_

 _Tony was watching his father with wide eyes. His father was sitting on his arm chair reading some files tapping his fingers in a happy little rhythm that he only did when he was enthusiastic about something but attempting to contain it. Howard was rarely this enthusiastic about anything that didn't involve_ _searching the Arctic for a sign of Captain America. Not that Tony minded. He was actually relived that he didn't have to hear about the 'War Hero' for the hundredth time that day. Instead, he was sitting with his parents and Nany (to his dismay) awaiting the arrival of his Aunt Peggy. He always liked her visits and this one was going to be even better as she was staying for his birthday._

 _Tony loved her visits. They were always filed with souvenirs of her travels and some chocolates and other sweet treats she brought back from England, just for him. Peggy would listen to him ramble about the things he had built since the last time he had saw her. She would patiently sit with him and even ask good questions (unlike his Nany who didn't seem to even grasp the basics). It was one of the rare times Tony felt like he was being listened to. Sometimes, Aunt Peggy's husband Martin would also be in tow ready to cause a little trouble with Tony, much to the exasperation of Jarvis who would be the one left to clean up the mess after the two left behind. He was a somewhat childish man who told Tony stories about the war._

 _Unlike his father he didn't moon over Captain Rodgers (he refused to call him Captain America), but he held the Captain in high regard. Telling the boy about the time his life was saved by his father's friend, but he mentioned other men and women who deserved the same respect as Rodgers. That was probably one of the reasons Tony liked Martin, he was the only one who called out his father for comparing Tony with a man he idolized for years. Yelling at Howard more than once. His favourite argument being "You idolize the man to the point that you can't seem to be able to separate the man from the legend."_

 _He practically leapt out of his seat when he heard the knock on the door. If it weren't for his Mom he would have ran off and swung the door open. Tony was first to wait for their guest to come through to them whilst Jarvis went to open the door for them. He could hear multiple voices and the excitement Tony felt rose in his chest. It looked like Uncle Martin had decided a bit of birthday madness was exactly what Tony would need. When the two came in to his view, not even his mother's arms could stop him from running towards them as he saw their big smiles and heard their greetings of both his parents and their friends._

" _Hey there, Tony!" Martin grinned at the boy as he ruffled his hair, "Excited to see us? Or just the presents?"_

" _Hmmm…" he tapped his chin as he pretended to think, "The presents, definitely the presents."_

" _Tony!" His Mom playfully scolded him when she came to greet her husband's friends._

 _That's when Tony noticed the girl and the boy standing behind Peggy. The girl was, he supposed, a little younger than him whilst the boy looked to be a two years older. Peggy noticed his gaze and pulled them both from behind her._

" _Howard. Maria. Tony. May I introduce our children," she placed on hand on each of her children's shoulders, looking incredibly proud, "John and Diana."_

The room had been quiet when Tony told them about how he first meet Diana. Natasha and Clint shared a look. You most certainly couldn't be higher up then one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D. No wonder the files Natasha had searched were so strongly protected.

Bruce only nodded taking note of Tony's expression which had turned nostalgic, something he recalled his friend denied doing ever since they had met. But he also took note of the sadness that he tried to hide.

Steve just stared at the image of the girl in front of him. He could see it now the little girl had Peggy in her. Dark hair, warm dark eyes and even her smile was a direct replica of her mother's. A sad smile crossed his face when he noticed some forgotten features in the girl's face. Her nose was straighter than her mother's and her cheek bones were well pronounced. Steve was only half listening to Tony when he continued.

"Diana, unsurprisingly considering Martin, was a wild child. We got into a lot of trouble that week. Became best friends. Something about blowing up your Dad's Royce really strengthens a friendship. My mom had made a point of us seeing each other. She was my first real friend." He smiled sadly as he conceded the old photo.

He sighed and waved it away to pull forward another photo. This time it was of a fourteen year old Tony lounging around on a small garden next to a twelve year old Diana and a sixteen year old Jon.

 _2nd August, 1984_

" _So you hacked into the Pentagon on a bet?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Tony smirked at her. She knew fully well that he wasn't lying. He was known for doing stupid things like this all the time and she had been right there with him some of the time._

" _Why else would one want to hack into the Pentagon." The smirk widened when he heard her huff in disbelieve._

" _Ignore him D. He's just trying to show off," came from John who was lying on his stomach on the grass a book in front of his nose, "No one can hack in to the Pentagon." Tony was about to shout back at the older boy only for Diana to shake her head at him. Her brother wasn't worth it._

" _So what did you win?"_

" _Win?"_

" _The bet. What did you win?"_

" _Oh that… the glory of knowing I'm smarter than everyone." He grinned whilst puffing out his chest. She rolled her eyes at her friend._

" _You already knew that."_

" _Yeah but know they have to admit it."_

"Wait! You hacked into the Pentagon at fourteen?" Clint yelled out looking at his friend. He was attempting to keep his shock and admiration of his face.

"Yes." Tony answered looking at them as if it were nothing.

"For a bet?" Steve asked his disapproval clear in his voice.

"Oh spare me your judgment, Capsical. I was fourteen and bored."

"Yeah and you would do it right now if somebody dared you to." Bruce quipped, an eyebrow raised at him. Tony merely gave him an innocent look (well as innocent as he could be) and continued his story, by pulling another picture in to focus. The group looked surprised to see a seventeen year old Tony wearing a cap and gown, standing in-between a sheepish looking Rhodey and a grinning Diana.

 _28th July, 1987._

" _Say cheese!"_

" _Cheese!"_

 _The three of them smiled down the camera of Maria Stark who was properly taking pictures of her son at every given chance. Next to her stood a smiling Peggy Carter. Diana nudged Tony playfully. "Got you graduating from MIT." She chirped. He grinned._

 _Tony's smile flattered when his mother came over to hug and coo over him, "Look at you. My little boy all grown up. I'm so proud of you," she gushed as she held him tight. Her son's expression looked pained as he heard Rhodey supressing a laugh behind him._

" _Mom!" he winced._

" _Maria, let the boy go you're embarrassing him." Peggy mercifully stepped in._

" _I'm his mother, it is in my right to embarrass him." She pinched his cheek. Rhodey and Diana couldn't hold back their laughter any longer. Tony's face reddened. Maria pulled him closer. "Your father's proud too." She whispered in to his ear and looked at him serenely as he pulled away. Tony gave his mother a doubtful look._

 _If his father was so proud why wasn't he here?_

 _Maria ruffled his hair and smiled brightly again. He turned back to his friends who seemed to be in an argument._

" _All that I'm saying is you will never know him as well as me," Diana claimed, her arms crossed and a wicked smile on my face._

" _Yeah well we're guys, so therefore we are closer," Rhodey mocked._

" _Sorry but that's not how friendship works, buddy."_

 _Tony smirked at the both of them. "Girls, girls you're both pretty. Now what do you say we ditch this robes and go crash some party?"_

Tony went on to tell the story of how the three of them crashed some guys party (he couldn't remember his name) and proceeded to get so drunk that the three of them ended up back in Tony and Rhodeys apartment with no recollection how they got there nor the strange companion that had curled up on the sofa with the now Colonial. Tony did however remember that Diana described Rhodey's companion as rather handsome in his bowtie and suit.

"Don't tell them that!" came Rhodey's voice from behind them as he entered the living room in grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. He's face full of mortification. "They'll believe you."

Tony shrugged. "I can't help it if it's true." Rhodey growled and as he sat down next to Tony.

"How's Hermione?" The colonial asked as he looked over the group with a small smile.

"She wasn't awake when I got up." Tony's voice was laced with concern even though he tried to hide it from the rest of the group as he kept his face an emotionless masked. "I made her some pancakes. Pepper's with her now." Rhodey nodded.

"Come on then, keep spilling your guts. It's a rare sight and I might as well be here for the inevitable argument that's going to break out, between you and Steve."

Rhodey pulled a news article, with a picture of the seventeen year old Tony drunk out of his mind stumbling out. The words: "Robotic Wunderkind out of the Picture?"

 _13th October, 1987._

 _Ice cold water crashed over him and Tony jolted upright in the bed. He was greeted by the familiar brown eyes of his Aunt Peggy._

" _Rise and Shine!" She sang, with a sweet smile at a grouchy wet Tony. "Breakfasts on the table you're Uncle Martins made pancakes." Tony let out a moan, as he rolled out of the_ _bead in the room that had become his since he had appeared on their door step after a fight with his father three weeks ago. His disappearance had made the front page back home._

 _Peggy hadn't asked any questions, simply called his mother to tell her that where her son was. He had been rather grateful that she had lied and told her that he had been asleep. Tony hadn't wanted to face his mother. Peggy did, however, force him to go to work with Diana at the small café round the corner where his friend had gotten a Saturday job. It occupied him for a couple of hours when Diana was in school. Also in the time that Tony had spent with the family Peggy and Martin have separately been called out to work for a couple of days. They never talked about their work and when they came home they greeted their daughter and Tony with hugs and souvenirs._

" _Are you coming or do I have to get another bucket of water?" she called from the hall._

" _I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tony called back as he got to his feet. "What's with the water in this family?" This was the fourth time that week he was woken up by an ice cold bath._

" _You didn't get up again?" Diana asked has she passed him in the hall. She was already dressed in her school uniform ready for her day at school. Tony merely yawned as the both of them made their way down stairs where they were greeted by her father dancing around in an apron around the kitchen. Martin merely smiled at their laughter and placed pancakes in front of them and pulled letters out of his pocket._

" _There's a letter for you Tony, from your friend James judging by his hand writing. Jon wrote you a letter D."_

" _Jon's fine." Diana informed her parents has her mother sat at the table receiving her own pancakes. "Training's hard but he's made friends with this boy named Patrick Moor. Their bunked together. Same old really." Jon had signed up to the army two weeks before Tony showed up. "What about Rhodey?"_

" _Not saying much talking about joining the army. Seems like our brothers think alike."_

 _The ringing of the phone interrupted the happy family get together. Peggy excused herself to go answer the phone._

" _So Tony, what's the plan for today? It's your day off, isn't it?" Martin asked tucking in to his own plate._

" _I was planning to upgrade Dummy's arm. It keeps jamming," He stated absentmindedly._

 _Martin looked confused, "Who's Dummy?"_

" _Tony's Robot Dad. He named him Dummy."_

" _He's an IA," Tony interjected. But before he could go on his usual rant, Peggy entered the room looking pale and shaken._

" _Kids, go pack your suitcases," She almost whispered._

" _But I have school."_

" _Not today you do not. I called the school, you're coming with us. Go pack now, Diana!" She yelled the last part when neither of them moved._

" _Tony when you're ready, I'd like a word in the office."_

 _Swallowing hard Tony nodded, thinking about everything he might have done._

 _Half an hour later Tony came down the stairs still just as nervous as when she had demanded to see him. Once he entered, he could see that Peggy had been crying._

" _Aunt Peggy?"_

 _When her eyes fell on him they softened immediately, "Oh Tony… I am so sorry."_

Tony sighed as he looked over the news article of Howard's death. The usual pictures of his father's coffin, covered in an American flag. Tony remembered how angry he was that all the papers cared about was his father. When he was interviewed it was all about Howard, no one seemed to care about his mother's death; no one apart from the Grangers and himself. In the same article, there were photos of Tony mourning his parents, being given condolences by several associates of his father. One of them was given a particular dark glare by Tony and Rhodey. It was a picture of Obadiah Stane clasping Tony's shoulder in support.

Natasha looked at him with surprise, "So that entire time when S.H.I.E.L.D was looking for you to recruit you, you were sitting in one of the founder's house?"

Grinning Tony nodded, "Yeah. S.H.I.E.L.D agents never really were all that bright."

"You were really close to Peggy growing up?" Steve's voice was merely a whisper. His brow was furrowed as he leaned forward, head resting on his hands contemplating his friend with sad eyes. Tony shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"I still am. I visit her at least once a month and in the summer and holidays. I make sure I either see her or call her," He smiled awkwardly, not liking the show of emotion he was giving his friends.

Steve looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but he was cut off when Tony hastily added, "If I didn't, Diana would have my head on a spike." The spark in the billionaire's eyes didn't go unnoticed as Clint and Bruce shared a look.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, suspicion rising in his gut. "Did you and Diana ever…" he weighed his words carefully, "date?"

Rhodey let out a laugh at that as he took in the words. "Tony and D? No. No way!" he continued to laughed but then suddenly stopped to look at his best friend. "Although…"

"No!" Tony practically yelled, "I told you, we were drunk. Very, very drunk!"

"Hey man, you can't blame me for wondering."

"Despite what you believe men and woman can be friends."

Rhodey raised his brow. "Yes I am aware, that men and woman can be friends but can _you_ just be friends with a woman Tony.

The two were about to bicker amongst themselves, and the group sitting there watched them with wide eyes.

"Excuse me but would care to share the reasons of wonder. Not all of us are quite up to speed yet." Natasha looked annoyed at the both of them fiddling with the hidden pocket that the team knew concealed throwing knives. The two friends grew quieter and Tony's face became conflicted.

The team realised that this was what Tony was dreading. This was the point where they couldn't push otherwise the genius would clamp shut and walk out, probably with some snarky remark to never open up again. Waving his hand, he disregarded the hologram pictures of his younger self and friends to pull up on picture that made the group go completely silent. It was an ultrasound.

"Tony?" The group turned round to see Pepper standing the hallway leading to her and Tony's quarters. The teenage girl was clinging to her side as she tried to stand straight on her feet. Realisation hit the group, when Thor who had been unusually quite spoke up, "I believe your information regarding friend Tony's family is incorrect, Lady Natasha."


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Authors Note: I refuse to acknowledge the fact that Tony gets rid of his arch reactor It makes no sense, and brakes all the logic how he is staying alive. Alas, he is keeping the reactor in my story and any other story he happens to be in.

Chapter 4: Hermione

 _26._ _September 1996 London_

 _Diana was cradling the little bundle in her arms whilst Tony looked over her shoulder pulling faces at the newborn in his best friend's arms. "You know she can't see that right?" Rhodey, who had come to visits the newborn almost immediately, looked amused by his best friend's antics. Diana turned around to catch her best friend pulling a rather goofy expression with a scrounged up nose, tongue sticking out and with his hand, he was pushing his ears forward. Raising her eyebrow at him he froze._

 _"_ _Oh thanks, Sauer Patch," Tony huffed as she slapped him round the head. To the other two's surprise, instead of whining (which was the billionaire's usual response) he leant forward to cup the baby girl's head. "Watch it, Slappy. Precious cargo you're holding there." A little smile graced the young billionaires face as he looked over the baby. His best friends shared a look of disbelieve as they watch him wiggle his finger in front of Hermione who didn't seem at all impressed with the antics as she let out a little yawn._

 _"_ _I think she finds you boring," Diana said chuckling a little. She sounded exhausted as she leant back. Insulted, Tony jumped to his feet looking defiantly at his friends._

 _"_ _Impossible!" He exclaimed, "I, Tony Stark, am an awesome genius! No woman or girl could find me boring!"_

 _Feeling the teasing coming on, Rhodey rolled his eyes and held out his arms, "Come on, then let Uncle Rhodey have a hold. Before you to start who's more awesome fight. Little ears don't need to hear so much ego in one room."_

 _"_ _We do not have egos!" The two yelled as Rhodey left the room, Hermione securely placed in his arms. They could do with the break._

…

Falling to her knees, Hermione looked around the destroyed Great Hall. Groups of students and teachers had been sitting around on the few benches that weren't reduced to anything more than splinters. The way they sat in huddled groups, holding each other crying and laughing in relief made it sink in.

" _It's over. It's actually over_." She let out a hysterical laughed. Running her hands over her face, she relished in her thoughts. She was free. Ron, the Weasleys were free. Harry was… Hermione snapped up straight. " _Where is Harry?!"_

The Great Hall was growing darker as a shadow filled the room. People started screaming in horror as they looked behind her. Slowly, Hermione turned round. Her breath hitched. A wall of water was building up behind her. Like the one, she and Ron had faced only hours ago in the Chamber of Secrets. Before Hermione could even attempt to get to her feet, the wall came crashing down and engulfed her completely.

…

The sound of the door being closed caused Hermione to jump straight out of bed lunging for the wand she had placed on the nightstand. Flinching inwardly as she knew it wasn't _her_ wand. Training the weapon on the intruder, Hermione cowered amongst her pillows back straight against the headboard. Her hand was shaking as she tried to orientate herself.

 _"_ _Where are Harry and Ron?"_ she thought to herself. When she tried to remember what had happened and why she had been sleeping on such a comfortable bed. Her eyes slowly focused on her target who now stood frozen in the doorway, blue eyes blown wide, a plate of pancakes in her left hand. Still shaking, Hermione looked at Pepper dropping the wand as she let out a little sob.

Pepper, who looked at the girl with wide eyes, approached her with caution. The CEO knew the girl well and she knew not to startle her. She was very much like Tony in that way. You didn't rush up to the billionaire the day after a battle, not when the line between reality and nightmare was still fuzzy. Hermione was the same. Pepper blamed those big brains of theirs. It's hard to try and forget something when your mind was built to save any and all information that they could get their hand on (Unless it was appointments or names of important investors. Damn it, Tony!). That included all the pain.

The little sob that came from the teenager who was cowering at the head of her bed caught Peppers attention. Hermione had dropped her wand and was now violently shaking. The reality was setting in and Pepper kicked into action. Placing the pancakes on the night stand, Pepper sat on the other side pulling the sobbing girl into her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay," she whispered into the girl's ear, "You're safe now. You're home." Rocking back and forth, Pepper took note of how her shoulder seemed to stick into her chest, painfully and sharp. Familiar panic began building in the redhead's chest. The one she used to get when she had to leave Tony alone for longer than planned and Rhodey wasn't able to make sure he eat. Now she could rely on two assassins, a super soldier, a god and one scientist with anger management issues to bully him into eating. Hermione had never been as bad as Tony, her mother made sure of that but it didn't mean that the girl didn't have the tendency to forget or outright refuse to eat.

Pepper recalled an incident in her third year where Professor McGonagall had written to Diana concerned about the fact that Hermione wasn't eating. What had followed was probably the most hypocritical speech she had ever heard the billionaire spout. Rhodey and she had to sit there holding in their laughter, as Diana (who had been visiting) and Tony both talked to Hermione.

Hermione shivered in Pepper's arms attempting to squash her sobs that were fighting their way out. She hated this. She hated everything about this. Hermione hated the weakness she was showing, even if it was only Pepper. She never used to be so hard on herself when it came to it, but over the years with Harry. She couldn't afford to be weak.

Pepper stopped her cradling motion. She recognised the loaded silence and the CEO wouldn't take this. "Don't you dare," she warned her, "I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you to stop!"

Hermione wanted to argue that she wasn't thinking anything, but she was too exhausted to argue. Besides no one ever won an argument with the infamous Pepper Potts. Well...unless your name was Tony Stark and you were having a really good day.

Knowing that she had won, the CEO pulled the plate of pancakes of the night stand. "Eat, bath and then get dressed. Rhodey said Kingsley's coming to debrief us at three," Pepper said in her no-nonsense, business voice. It made Hermione smile as she remembered the way she the redhead use that voice; when she was younger and up to mischief. It relaxed her and the prospect of getting clean was something the girl could hardly resist.

So she shuffled down the pancakes to appeal Pepper and grabbed the clothes Pepper had handed her as she took her plate.

"The bath was ready," Pepper assured her. Giving her a wicked smile as Hermione was about to enter the bathroom, Pepper added, "I think we're going to have to go shopping. You seem to be low on clothes," The red head let out a laugh as the teenage girl gave her a dirty look, before entering the bathroom.

Hermione was greeted by a wall of steam. It was rather pleasant considering she had been spending the best part of the year in a cold, damp tent. Once she locked the door Hermione braced herself before dropped the glamour charms. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the mirror.

The face that looked back wasn't hers. It belonged to a starved girl who's check bones stuck out just that tiniest bit too much for it to be natural, her eyes were so wide and full of terror that she looked almost crazed and the dirt, dust and blood painted their own horrific picture. This wasn't her. It couldn't be.

Turning away, Hermione's eyes fell on the bath filled with water.

… 

_She couldn't breathe. Water was filling her lungs Ron wasn't there anymore. He had swum up once the water had hit. Hermione was stuck. Her hand glued to the cup keeping her under water. Desperately trying to tear her hand away, she let out a scream in fear. Water filled her mouth in response. Slowly Hermione felt herself drift as darkness filled her sight._

 _…_

"Maybe I should just use the cloth," She muttered to herself.

Wincing, Hermione peeled herself out of her destroyed jeans and less-than-fresh shirt. She didn't even try to look at the mirror now. Reaching for the washcloth, she held her side cursing underneath her breath. Every muscle in her body was aching as she sat herself down on the edge of the bath, her back resting on the cold black tiles. The cold was soothing on the bruises that were throbbing on her back. Scowling she dipped the cloth in the warm water and began to scrub the dried blood and dirt off her skin.

It took an hour to get the residue of the battle off her skin and when she was done her skin was raw and red and tingling. Now free from grime, she turned her attention to the clothes Pepper had handed her. A pair of soft jeans, which were defiantly Peppers and far too big. The CEO was a head taller than her and therefore her legs were a lot longer than hers. For a moment Hermione played with the idea of shrinking them. But the idea of using _her_ wand made her stomach feel like it was filled with lead.

Scanning the t-shirt Pepper had handed her, she couldn't help but smile when she recognised warn AC/DC logo on the grey shirt. Feeling the soft fabric fall on her shoulders Hermione relished in the familiar smell that was embedded in it. It smelt familiar, sea air, expensive aftershave and a hint of peppermint toothpaste. It smelt of safety. It smelt like home.

Hermione smirked at the last item of clothing in the pile. A red Stark Industries hoody, she had gotten at the last Expo she went to. She would usually wear it if she was in need of comfort, and Hermione was in real need of some right now. Pulling the jacket over her shoulders taking a deep breath, Hermione let her mask slip into place and walked out of the bathroom.

For a second, Pepper froze when Hermione re-enter the room but just as quickly she brought back her bright smile. Hermione hadn't fooled her, but that was okay. Pepper knew she wasn't the person Hermione wanted to keep out. So she decided not to push. Not now. Not when the CEO had to come up with an action plan to keep Tony and Rhodey calm. Which was quite the feat when she took in Hermione's bruises. Sometimes, she hated her own no secret rule.

She turned to the digital clock on the nightstand. 12:30. Tony should be finished with his story by now. Pepper sighed. He was not going to be in a good mood. Nor was Hermione by the judging from the mask she held a little too well in her opinion. "Feel better?"

"A lot." A bright smile crossed the girl's face. Hermione pulled out a beaded bag she had ben clutching since she had arrived and pulled out a necklace Pepper knew so well. As soon as the familiar pendant was back in its rightful place, Hermione began fidgeting with it. "Let's get this show on the road."

"You want to go downstairs now?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? No time like the present. Right?"

"Hermione," Pepper began in the same tone of the voice she used on Tony when he rushed off to the lab after a nightmare. "Don't you want to rest for just a little bit longer? Kingsley won't be here for at least another two hours."

Still fidgeting with the slim chain, Hermione sighed.

"Trust me," She smirked slightly. "Kingsley will be here early. If only to avoid Molly's wrath."

Pepper raised an eyebrow but conceded. _"Don't push her. Don't push her. At least not yet."_ , she thought to herself. _"Wait for Tony to initiate…"_

Hermione wiped the wand Pepper knew wasn't hers and the glamour charms masked her once again as she walked out.

 _"_ _I'm going to be waiting for a long time."_

….

The avengers froze when they looked at Pepper and Hermione. Now that they saw it, it was almost imposable to un-see. Steve was probably struggling with it the most. She looked so much like Peggy it hurt. Her face was the same soft cheeks and sharp angles. Hermione's nose unlike her mother's was Peggy's, her height as well. She was petite just like her. The girl would have stood taller than his younger self, but about a foot shorter than him now. Despite the fact her hair was wilder, it was the same shade of brown as her grandmothers. He almost thought that he was looking at a teenage Peggy Carter.

But she wasn't Peggy. Steve had to remember that. There were little things that were prodding his mind reminding him of that. Her skin had a natural tan, a dusting of freckles on her nose. The smile she wore was lopsided and had a knowing element in it. It was all so familiar and then he met her eyes. Golden brown, bright with curiosity as she took in the Avengers in front of her, but at the same time they were cold and guarded. He knew those eyes he had seen them. First in a friend and then in his son who then became his friend, be it a bit begrudgingly and know he saw them in his granddaughter.

Howard's granddaughter.

They all saw it. The way she stood. The way she dressed. Covering herself like Tony did when he had been scraped up and had to go to a press meeting or didn't want to Pepper to worry. And if that didn't prove it, the pendant that Clint had spied around her neck certainly did.

The familiar blue glow of an arc reactor drew his eyes. It was tiny but unmistakable.

Tony Stark's daughter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Team**

 ** _19th September 2002_**

 _Pepper was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her jaw slightly ajar. She had been like that for a good thirty minutes. Rhodey hadn't stopped laughing in that time either and quite frankly she couldn't blame him._

 _When Pepper first took the job, Felicity Weber, the former PA, had slammed a diary filled with Tony's (he was Tony to her now) appointments and personal details. The first thing she had found when looking through it was the simple note written in red ink by the billionaire himself:_

 _"I am not available or am ever going to be available for any sorts of meetings, interviews or any form of contact during the month of September."_

 _Pepper had filed it under one of his many quirks she had been reassured by Rhodey; he had told her about many of Tony's. But she followed the note's instructions and made sure Tony's Septembers were free. She never asked for a reason._

 _Until now, three years later. Pepper was proud to say that she was Tony Stark's longest running PA, but even she had a momentary lapse of judgment. MIT had been badgering her for Tony to inaugurate the new West Wing on 18th of September. The redhead had thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal._

 _"Just take October off," she had shrugged when he had yelled (he'd never really yelled before. Snarked? Yes. Snapped? Yes. Yelled? No). "There's nothing scheduled yet."_

 _"I'm not…Pepper this isn't just some weekend away!" He looked disgruntled and his mood only darkened when he saw her raised eyebrow. She wasn't willing to back down, but neither was he. "You know what. Cancel the opening and whatever you had planned for this September you're coming with me!"_

 _So this is how they got here. Sitting in London, in a living room, coffee in hand and watching Tony Stark play with **his** daughter on her birthday. _

_The six-year-old with unruly brown curls and bucked front teeth was sitting her father's lap fixing a classic radio. Only God knows where they had found it. Tony wasn't teaching her, she realised with a start when Hermione showed him where she wanted him to connect the new wires. Once he had connected the last wire, AC/DC was blasted through the speakers. This little buck-toothed cutie had fixed it with her father's help but her own supervision. She was his daughter- there was no doubt about that._

 _"You're the first you know," Dianna said, as she made herself comfortable, a cup of tea in hand smiling at Pepper with a gleam in her eye. Her fiancé Rodger sat down next to her._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You're the first person he brought into her life." She stated brushing her curls back. "Rhodey's her godfather and Obis' been covering for him so long. But you're the first he willingly brought in from outside." She made herself comfy in her fiancé's lap. Pepper looked over to Rhodey who had stopped laughing by now. The soldier nodded._

 _A warm, fuzzy feeling spread in her chest as she watched the two on the floor, giggling at something Tony had whispered in his little girl's ear. Their identical eyes sparkling brightly, as they muttered along to Hell's Bells._

 _….._

Hermione stood staring at the crowd of familiar strangers. The instinct to flee was causing her legs to tense and she was only kept in place by Pepper's soft hands on her shoulders. Hermione's one hand travelled to the miniature Arc reactor that hung around her neck. Taking a breath she focused herself, forcing herself to look at their faces.

Hermione didn't really know all that much about the Avengers and everything that she did was either from her Dad, the newspapers (Hermione didn't put much faith in that particular sauce) or some questionably obtained files from S.H.I.E.L.D ( she is her father's daughter and all that).

There was Natasha Romanov a.k.a Black Widow. A Red Room survivor, highly trained assassin. She was ranked third sexist's woman in some magazine or other; Hermione had heard from someone. She also pretty sure that Miss Romanov wouldn't particularly care for the title but wouldn't reject it either. Hermione respected that. What she didn't respect was her infiltration to Stark Industries and blackmailing of her father. But according to her dad, she had become close friends with Pepper. To say she had mixed feelings when it came to the spy was a drastic understatement.

Her closest friend former Agent Clint Barton a.k.a Hawk Eye was a different story. He had been compromised during Loki's attack on New York. He was deaf and wore hearing aids, something Hermione was sure only his former employers at S.H.I.E.L.D, Romanov and she knew about. He liked playing pranks according to her Dad, as well as hiding in awkward and high places. Never lied to them, though. Even Rhodey liked him.

Of course talking about people everyone liked, Dr Bruce Banner a.k.a the Hulk was probably on everyone's favourite list. The one Hermione knew the most about- all thanks to her Dad showing her the man's research on gamma radiation. Hermione distinctly remembered her Dad referring to him as his "Science's Bro" (something she still cringes about). But Pepper had said he was generally soft-spoken, kind and a distinct lack of self-worth. (She should probably look into the fact that most people she looked up to had this same problem.) To say Hermione was a little star struck at meeting the man was another understatement.

Speaking of being star struck, Hermione shifted her eyes to Thor. The god, the actual god of thunder. Not somebody pretending to be him, no. The real Thor. Apart from what she had read about Norse mythology she knew very little of the actual god that sat silently on one of the expensive leather chairs. Blue eyes she had been assured was like that of a friendly puppy's watched her with a glint in them that froze her to where she stood. All the carefree kindness that she had heard of was nowhere to be found.

Quickly, she looked away and was met with the one person Hermione had dreaded meeting- Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain bloody America. Hermione didn't know what to make of him. Well... what do you make of a man who was your almost grandfather? Who also saved your actual grandfather. Supposedly a god man according to both your beloved Nan and the grandfather you never meet and who neglected his son for the ghost of his friend (who happens to be your father). But for a man who according to himself hated bullies, bullied her father quite a lot on their first meeting. Something she had heard from Pepper, Rhodey and JARVIS all about. But here he stood, looking at her with a smile on his lips as if he knew her. Be it the Stark in her but Hermione didn't like that.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by her Dad who engulfed her in another warm hug. A warm feeling of safety had Hermione feeling, for the first time, that she was truly home.

The Avengers on the other hand were reeling. Tony- a father? No. Sure, he was the one who entertained the kids at the galas they were forced to attend. Showing them little gadgets and gizmos (JARVIS was a particular favourite) but he never spoke of wanting or in this case having kids. But here he stood, hugging a girl well into her teens and cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world. A gesture they had only ever seen Tony extended to Pepper and if that still wasn't enough- the fact that the both of them had glowing blue ARC reactors was all prove they needed.

"You have a kid?" Clint final broke the silence.

"Mr Stark," JARVIS piped up before anyone could speak.

"JARVIS!" Hermione called out causing the group to jump. She had remained rather un-Stark-like quiet and her sudden outburst of happiness was surprising. "Nice to hear you again, buddy." The affection in the girl's voice was undeniable and Bruce, who had been watching the girls closely, found it hard not to smile at the same tone he recognised from her father. She had even petted Dum-E (a bot that the Avengers had mixed feelings about since the flambé incident) as she walked down the stairs.

"Miss Stark," JARVIS answered with the same amount of affection in his voice. (Yes, the Avengers were very impressed with Tony's ability to program personalities into his bots, even if he did insist they developed themselves), "I must say I am glad that you have returned. I have been calculating the likely hood of your safe return."

"Oh really? What did you come up with?"

"There was a twelve percent chance of you returning alive, to begin with, and been steadily decreasing every passing day."

Hermione let out a humourless laugh. "Yeah, well... it's always twelve percent, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Miss. Mr Stark and you do have the tendency to start at the low end." The AI's tone was slightly scolding but Hermione smiled brighter.

"Yeah, I missed you too, JARVIS."

"Thank you, Miss Stark. However, as I was saying, despite my enjoyment of Agent Barton's stating of the obvious," Clint scowled at the ceiling as the rest of the team sniggered (well...apart from Thor who was still glaring at Hermione). "Agent Coulson wishes to speak and is asking for permission to enter the penthouse with Mr Shacklebolt." Hermione gave Pepper a 'I-told-you-so-look'. "They are ready for the briefing. What would be the preferable course of action, Sir?" Tony was about to relate his usual reaction to debriefing requests, but it was Hermione who answered.

"Let him up, JARVIS. Might as well get it over with." She looked resigned for a moment before an idea flashed in her head. "But please make the lift go as slowly as possible and don't let Coulson get out of this. If I have to suffer through it, so does he."

"Yes, Miss."

The Avengers noticed Tony's smug smile that had a bit of fatherly pride in his usually flippant and calculating eyes. He patted her on the back, grinning at Pepper whose smile was strained. The moment was coming closer when both Tony and Rhodey would want blood and Pepper wasn't quite sure if Hermione could handle the yelling. Hermione may have been fooling the Avengers, but her mask did not fool Pepper or her father. Not to mention, if Tony actually agreed to letting the team in on the meeting.

"Well since you apparently call the shots around here now, why don't I introduce you to our new lodgers," Tony said with a wave towards them. All of them were now awkwardly staring at her with various amounts of interest.

"Let's see. Natashly." He waved the assassin closer who in return glared at him; apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one who refused to let go of the small things. Pepper and Rhodey rolled their eyes.

"Hermione, the Black Arachnid. Black Arachnid, Hermione." Hermione reached for the assassins hand with a Stark-worthy grin and shook it. It was that gesture that caught the Black Widow off guard. She had meet this girl before. Briefly and only in passing, just after the expo. At the time, the girl had been younger, her hair frizzier and buck-toothed. Natasha had pinned her down as one of Stark's minds of tomorrow kids to be given a tour of the facility. She had seen other children following Happy around, for the same purpose. Now she felt like she had the wool pulled over her eyes and couldn't believe that Stark managed to hide the child's existence.

"You're the super spy that broke in?" Hermione asked trying to squish her admiration before it came out in her voice. It didn't work but to her satisfaction, she could hear her own icy tone.

Caught off guard, (something the Avengers would have never seen before) Natasha merely nodded. That's when Clint stepped up, next to his oldest friend. A smirk playing on his lips.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye." He stretched his hand out and she took it.

"Or you could call him Legolas, Bird Brain, Feathers or my new personal favourite- Katniss." Tony intervened, and Hermione had to stop herself from laughing.

"Watch it, Stark. I know my way around the vents."

"I control the system."

"Boys," came from both Pepper and Natasha (who had found her voice again). The two redheads looked mildly amused at their pet superheroes (Natasha's words). Both men deflated a little but that didn't stop Tony to continue onward.

"Bruce," He waved his favourite team member over with frantic gestures. When his new science bro stood in front of Hermione, the teen felt herself burst with excitement. She had to resist the need to bounce up and down, eyes sparkling as he gave her a warm smile.

"I'm-" began Bruce but she cut him off in excitement, not being able to contain herself any longer.

She started, "Doctor Bruce Banner. Your work on anti-electron collision is unparalleled. Not to mention new interest in thermonuclear astrophysics..." Hermione rattled on shaking his hand with much more enthusiasm than the last two. Bruce looked a little startled but smiled brightly at the girls clear awe. The friendly greetings weren't unwelcome, but they were still few and far in between. Even fewer were this unafraid of him. Well... actually the only person he had ever meet who greeted him this way was Tony and now his daughter. Laughing to himself, he thought it must have been an inherited trait. As was the intelligence, considering she had begun babbling about his work in excruciating details. Knowing and understanding everything by the little explanations and suggestions she was giving him.

Hermione was blushing a bit as she took a breath. "Sorry! I'm a big fan." She let go of hand as she realised she was still shaking it. Bruce laughed.

"I think, that was almost exactly the way your Dad introduced himself to me." The Doctor shared a look with Tony, not missing the look of pride in his friend's eyes. "All that's missing is the quip about the other guy." The most of the avengers laughed at the memory of the two geniuses first meeting.

"Tony!" Both Pepper and Rhodey called out in shock. Both having to be appeased by the other avengers.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't help but take notice of the little signs that were all too familiar to her. The way Dr Banner looked down and was slightly skittish, despite his laughing. The way he wore one side to big shirt in a way to attempt to hide himself or how he leant back just a little when somebody (other than her dad-surprisingly) came a bit to close. Everything about this man screamed Remus to her and it break her heart. Another good man who thought he was a monster. From the corner of her eyes, Hermione looked over to her Dad. " _That made three_." Hermione thought to herself.

"What was it again?" Bruce smirked.

"I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into enormous green rage monster." Tony was just as nonchalant as he was the first time. A slight smirk on his face as he could see Steve even now grinding his teeth at the comment. His arm wrapped around Pepper who slapped his chest, pretending to scold him. For the first time in a long time, Tony felt relaxed- a feeling that immediately left him when Steve awkwardly came closer to introduce himself.

Steve had been watching the scene with bewilderment. Not being able to get his head around what he was seeing. Hermione, according to the date on the scan Tony still had projected in the room, was around 18 but if Steve hadn't known that he would have said she was a 16-year-old version of Peggy. The fact that she looked so much like Peggy, caused the soldiers heart to ache. Then she spouted out all that scientific knowledge he couldn't understand even the half of was another pang of pain went through him- this one more familiar. It was the same one that he got when looking at Tony, after he did something that was just so much like Howard. Not sure who she would be more like, the super soldier approached bit more cautiously leaving Thor behind as the only one who hadn't joined the group. He had his usual friendly and warm smile stepping in front of her. Steve noticed Tony's glare and was slightly surprised when Rhodey gave him a similar look. He usually got along well with the fellow soldier, as long as they avoided the topic that was the Colonel's best friend.

It was then when the girl's eyes snapped to him and, to his surprise, the warmth that was here when she talked to Bruce dimmed immediately. She took the tiniest step back as she asset him with her gaze. ' _Peggy'_ was the first thing he thought.

"Captain." Her cold turn and her sharp nod took him by surprise.

"Steve," he corrected still smiling. She returned it this time, be it a little more cautious than he expected.

"How the hell did you keep this a secret Stark?" Clint finally asked. Tony turned his head to the other man.

"I'm Tony Stark," He said with a smirk, "I can do anything."

Rhodey snorted. "Except for being on time."

"Or remember important investors names," Pepper chimed in. Hermione let out a laugh and grasped his heart.

"You wound me, Pepper. Why do I need to remember their names? They know yours and mine and our success rate." He waved Peppers complaint, before turning to Rhodey, "And seriously, platypus? Seven years and you're still harping around on that? It was my plane!"

Before Rhodey could start now very familiar argument between the two could take off, Hermione cued in. "Yes, your plane not your airspace." Tony looked at Hermione, faked hurt crossing his face as he turned an accusatory look at Rhodey.

"How dare you turn my own offspring against me!" He draped himself over his friend as if begging him for something. "Why? I thought we were friends?" The bickering between the two begun anew and both Bruce and Steve though it may have been for Hermione's benefit as they caught her small smile that was steadily growing, whilst at the same time the tension in her shoulders decreased.

Thor, however still sitting on the couch, was watching Hermione through narrowed eyes. The Asgardian was very fond of the Man of Iron. He may have been rude and a little unconventional for a Midgardian hero. But he reminded him a lot of the Warrior Three and Thor never wished for his friends to get hurt. Now here stood a girl claiming to be his friend's daughter (well she hadn't exactly said much but she wears the face of Tony's daughter) but Thor couldn't believe this to be true, because he could feel it. The magic that was surrounding her was so strong and chaotic, it sent warning signals off in his head. Not wanting to act rash, he waited to see if the enchantress would act out but seeing his friends relieved and clear love for the girl she was imitating made the god antsy. He didn't want his friends heart being broken when he found out this wasn't his daughter and was, in fact, still missing or worse.

So he made the decision. Grabbing Mjolnir Thor marched towards the imposter. He locked eyes with her when he was inches away and swung.

Seeing the god marching towards her, Hermione's heart began beating fast and she slipped Bellatrix's wand out of her pocket as discreetly as possible. The blue eyes that were locked on her were narrowed and she could practically feel the hatred radiating towards her. When she saw the legendary hammer coming her way, her instincts kicked in.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent the god flying across the room. Briefly, she could see the familiar gold and red flash at her side, she ignored it along with the gasps of shocked of the Avengers. Somebody had screamed. Probably Pepper but Hermione didn't have time to reassure her. The god was already back on his feet- the initial shock of impact completely gone. He raised his hammer but Hermione was faster. Without uttering a word, she had the blond pinned to the wall and hammer dropped to the floor.

Shaking, Hermione could tell that somebody was talking to her but she couldn't make out who it was. Her own hyperventilation was blocking out anything coherent. Until a clear and familiar voice came from the lift.

"Put the god down, Hermione."

…

 _19th September, 1996_

 _Tony had never felt so nervous in his life. Heart hammering as he paced, he was waiting for a word from the nurse that would allow them to see his oldest friend. He wasn't the only one. John and Rhodey were standing ridged (something they picked up after joining the military) they were tapping their feet in a rhythm which drove the young business man nuts. Martin was leaning on his crutch refusing to sit despite male nurses harassing him about it._

 _All the older man had to say to that was "I was an agent with this crutch, I can god damn stand with it for a couple of minutes." The nurses, unhappily, proceeded to leave the man alone however they did shoot the group some unpleasant looks. Particularly, when Jarvis came back from the trip from the coffee machine with rather disgruntled Obadiah Stane._

 _"Obi," Tony breathed with relief. "You came."_

 _The bold man shrugged. "It was insisted upon." He said giving Edwin Jarvis a look of faked fondness. The old butler, on the other hand, smiled brightly placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Anna mirroring his action with her fragile hand to his left smiling at the boy she loved like a son._

 _"We thought it would be nice if he meets the future of the Stark Legacy," Jarvis smirked at the youngest man in the room. "We're all excited to meet him or her." Anna nodded._

 _"Finally, somebody who can keep you on your toes." She hugged him with a bright smile. Tony smiled. Yes, somebody to keep him n his toes. It sounded quite nice. But he'd have to be in his kid's life to make it so. Suddenly, he was filled with all the fear of a first time father. What if he was a bad father? What if he was never around like his own dad? He panicked, trying not to curse his past self for bringing that peach snaps to the party (note to self: never bring a drink that sounds innocent. It's a devil in disguise.)_

 _Finally, the nurse came into the waiting room._

 _"Diana Granger's family?" The all turned round, eager for news. "You may see her now." She smiled before looking eyes with Tony. "You're the father." He nodded. "Congratulations, it's a girl_ _."_


End file.
